The Adventures of Brock Slate
by darkenheart1
Summary: Tales of Brock of Pewter City before he met Ash and Misty


****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Poké mon, I bloody wish I did because then I would be stinking rich.

****

SUMMARY: These are the adventures of Brock, before he met Ash and Misty. If this story gets at least one review, a series of these adventures will duly follow. Please R + R.

****

THE ADVENTURES OF BROCK SLATE

Pewter City sat at the end of Viridian Forest. The city was filled with rocks and boulders and the ground was very unstable. There was a cool breeze that day, it was the middle of summer and on one of the big rocks at the entrance to the city sat a tall guy looking over this city, his hometown. His dark brown hair was spiky and he wore a green army jacket, orange T-shirt and combat jeans.

A small boy ran towards the guy on the rock in a panicked state. 

"Master Slate, Master Slate," shouted the young lad, "A Poké mon is smashing up the Poké mon Centre!!"

The guy leaped up and bounded down from the rock, "Better get this sorted!" he shouted.

The guy ran down the road, through the city of Pewter, leaping over the many boulders which surrounded the city. The sweat poured down his angry face. 

He arrived at the Poké mon Centre to find a floating ball of rock throwing itself into the windows of the centre. Nurse Joy was inside crying. The guy ran up to the Poké mon. 

"Hey! Step away Geodude," he ordered. The Geodude continued to hit the window. The guy took from his belt a very small red and white ball. He pressed a button which made it larger and threw it onto the rocky ground. "Go Diglett!"

The Poké ball bounced and popped open producing a pink light which formed into a small mole-type Poké mon. "Diglett Dig!" shouted the guy. The mole dug itself under the ground and began moving towards Geodude. The Geodude looked downwards at the moving pile of earth and looked confused, but before it could figure out what it was Diglett sprung out from the earth and hit Geodude full on. Geodude ran off quickly before it could be defeated. "It got away!" said the guy, "At least its gone…Diglett return."

Nurse Joy walked outside and turned to him, "Thank you Brock, that's the third time this week that Geodude has annoyed us."

Brock, the guy went red. "N-n-no problem Nurse J-j-joy. Heh heh heh. W-w-wish it would s-stop annoying us." he said bashfully. The young boy who has earlier alerted Brock looked up and said "Your Pewters best trainer, you're my hero!"

Brock shrugged and put one hand down the back of his shirt, "I don't know about that Stoney."

That night Brock sat in Pewter Gym polishing his Boulder Badges. It was almost the time of the year when trainers began collecting League badges for the Poké mon League in spring. He had placed his only Poké mon next to him. Diglett was helping him clean up when all of a sudden he heard a loud smash from Gym arena. Brock stood up quickly and ran through leaving Diglett. The arena's windows were being smashed. It was the Geodude again.

"That's it! I'm getting it this time!" growled Brock. He ran outside to find nothing there, only the pieces of glass. "Where'd he go?" Brock exclaimed. He ran through Pewter City, searching and leaping over the various rocks in the city. Frantically he searched and searched, he was too busy looking to notice he had tripped over one of the rocks. Yelling he fell to the ground. He heard the rock yell too. '_Am I hearing things now?_' Brock thought. The rock began moving and looked up at Brock. "Geodude! I found you without looking!"

The Geodude wasn't so perky, it was hurt and defeated. Brock took the Poké mon in his arms and produced a small paper bag from his pocket. From the bag he took a couple of small brown sweet type things. "Geodude take this, it will make you feel better. I made it and I know you'll like it," beamed Brock gently. 

The Geodude stared at the sweets, reluctantly he took Brock's advice and ate the two of them whole. Geodude's eyes lit up after the treats had taken effect. Happily, it bounced on Brock's knee. As this happened a small white and red ball fell out of Brock's belt. It was an empty Poké ball. Geodude looked at the ball then at Brock. It bounced on his knee again.

"You want to be my Poké mon?" questioned Brock, as if he knew what the Geodude was saying. Geodude nodded and ran back from Brock abit. "Poké ball go!" yelled Brock.

Geodude jumped towards the ball and a pink light came from it and grabbed Geodude inside. The ball flew back into Brock's hand. Delighted, Brock took his new Poké mon back to Pewter Gym.


End file.
